


Don't Make Me Beg

by AudreyRose



Series: Welcome to 221B [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John can be a tease sometimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make Me Beg

Sherlock struggled against the bounds keeping his arms above his head, an annoyed growl passing his lips. "Untie me John," he demanded, eyes narrowed at the blonde perched at the foot of his bed. The doctor pointedly ignored him as he tugged at his wrists, only looking at the detective once he’d sighed and settled.

“Much better,” John smiled, his fingers trailing up the detectives ribs, causing him to suck in a sharp breath. “Beautiful,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss his way up the detective’s body. Sherlock shivered violently his hips pressing up, causing John to pull back with a smirk. “Did I say you could do that?” he asked, fingers creeping along the inside of the detective’s thigh.

“No?” he let out a soft breath, forcing himself still. “John, please?” he squirmed slightly, watching the doctor through his lashes. “I need more,” and he could tell John knew, that the doctor was enjoying playing him like this. Skilled fingers traced over his cock, drawing a low whimper of need from the detective’s lips.

“Are you going to cooperate now?” John asked, his fingers curling around the brunettes need, pumping him at a teasingly slow pace. The detective swallowed and nodded not trusting his voice to crack. “Speak, Sherlock,” he commanded, stilling his hand immediately.

“Please don’t make me beg.”


End file.
